Advertising in general is a key revenue source in just about any commercial market. To reach as many consumers as possible, advertisements are typically presented via billboards, television, radio, and print media such as newspapers and magazines. However, with the advent and rise of the Internet, advertisers have found a new and perhaps less expensive medium for reaching vast numbers of potential customers across a large and diverse geographic span. Advertisements on the Internet can primarily be seen on web pages or web sites as well as in pop-up windows when a particular site is visited. However, businesses interested in increasing revenues continue to look for new techniques of disseminating advertisements to Internet users.